William has 12 watermelons for every 24 kiwis. Write the ratio of watermelons to kiwis as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $12:24$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $12 \text{ to } 24$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{12}{24}=\dfrac{1}{2}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{1}{2}$ is the ratio of watermelons to kiwis written as a simplified fraction.